tbfmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Garza: Vio's Return
Xbox: Nintendo GameCube: PC: |genre = Platform |modes = Single-player |media = CD, DVD, Nintendo optical disc }} Gabriel Garza: Vio's Return (released in Japan as Gabriel Garza: The Great Kid Power!) is a 2001 platform video game based on the Gabriel Garza series from Gingo Animation. Developed by Gingo Interactive and published by Universal Interactive Studios and Konami, the game was released from 2001 to 2002 for PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Microsoft Xbox and PC. Gabriel Garza: Vio's Return is the first Gabriel Garza video game to be released for the sixth generation consoles, and was met with a mixed to negative response from critics and fans alike, who praised its graphics, humor, music and story, but criticized its level design, poor controls, and various glitches and bugs. Gameplay Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Debi Derryberry as Gabriel Garza, Desiree Garza and Additional Voices *Lauren Tom as Moobin and Additional Voices *Jim Cummings as Vio and Additional Voices *Rob Paulsen as Roge Garza and Additional Voices *Elizabeth Daily as Claire Jones, Leno Garza and Additional Voices *Kath Soucie as Cole Garza, Christine Garza and Additional Voices *Billy West as Jan Soto and Additional Voices *Doug Lawrence as Loy Garza *Charlie Adler as Marvin Garza *Carlos Alazraqui as Vio's Henchman #1 and Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Vio's Henchman #2 and Additional Voices *John DiMaggio as Vio's Henchman #3 and Additional Voices *Jess Harnell as Additional Voices *Tara Strong as Additional Voices *Laraine Newman as Additional Voices *Kari Wahlgren as Additional Voices *Grey DeLisle as Additional Voices Development Universal Interactive Studios and Gingo Interactive announced on December 15, 1998 that they planned a fourth game titled Gabriel Garza 4 ''with a release date for 2000. The plans were cancelled in 2000 due to development issues. After the cancellation of ''Gabriel Garza 4 in 2000, Gingo revived development of the game. On September 21, 2000, Konami and Universal Studios announced that they had entered an agreement that would enable Konami to publish a Gabriel Garza game for next-generation game systems, with Universal Interactive (Vivendi Games) handling the production of the games. Konami revealed that the Xbox version of the game would be titled Gabriel Garza X. Reception The game received mixed to negative reviews from critics and fans alike. IGN gave this game 4.0/34. The GameRankings aggregate score was highest for the PS2 version (54%); the others were lower, as far down as 33% on the Xbox. Legacy Coming soon! PC Requirements Minimum * Windows 98/98SE/2000/ME * 48 MB of RAM * Intel Pentium III, 700 MHz (1 GHz for 2000 and ME) * 10 GB Hard Drive * DirectX 6.1/6.2 (Windows 98/98SE only) * DirectX 8.0 (Windows 2000/ME) Recommended * Windows XP * 128 MB of RAM * Intel Pentium 4, 1.5 GHz * 20 GB Hard Drive * DirectX 8.1 Opening Intro PlayStation 2 #PlayStation 2 Startup Screen #PlayStation 2 Startup Sound #Loading Screen #Copyright Screen #Konami logo #Universal Interactive Studios logo #Gingo Interactive logo #Title Screen Xbox #Xbox Startup Screen #Loading Screen #Copyright Screen #Konami logo (Japanese version only) #Universal Interactive logo #Gingo Interactive logo #Title Screen Nintendo GameCube #Nintendo GameCube Startup Screen #Licensed by Nintendo Screen #Loading Screen #Copyright Screen #Konami logo (Japanese version only) #Universal Interactive logo #Gingo Interactive logo #Title Screen PC #Loading Screen #Copyright Screen #Konami logo (Japanese version only) #Universal Interactive logo #Gingo Interactive logo #Title Screen Gallery Cover Arts Gabriel Garza - Vio's Return PS2 Cover Art NTSC.jpg|PS2 NTSC cover art Gabriel Garza - Vio's Return GameCube Cover Art NTSC.jpg|GameCube NTSC cover art Gabriel Garza - Vio's Return Xbox Cover Art NTSC.jpg|Xbox NTSC cover art Logos Gabriel Garza- Vio's Return logo.png|Logo Artwork Gabriel Garza in Vio's Return.png|Gabriel Garza Moobin.png|Moobin Screenshots Coming soon! Wallpapers Coming soon! Trivia *If Gabriel stands around idle for long enough, he will play on his Game Boy Advance for a few seconds (GameCube version only). *If you play a pirated version, you will always die on Vio's stage due to "cheating".